


Bonded

by fabricdragon



Series: Possession shuffle [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Demonic Possession, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, the demon Craig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon
Summary: What if... Max Denbigh, like some other people in history, was investigating magical rituals to go along with his technological Fascism? What if, Franz Oberhauser thought that was ridiculous and tried to prove him wrong?what if Franz used James to "prove" Max was wrong (before he drilled holes in his head)what if Max wasn't exactly wrong?(Begins during Spectre as Bond and Madeleine are taken to Franz Oberhauser)
Relationships: James Bond & Madeleine Swann, James Bond & Original Character(s), James Bond & Q, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Possession shuffle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618753
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FantasyTLOU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyTLOU/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [fabricdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon). Log in to view. 



Madeline had been given a truly spectacular dress- Bond would have been more inclined to admire it if it hadn't come from a crazed supervillain who thought he was responsible for everything. Right now said crazed supervillain was having his guards bring them into a laboratory…  _ oh goodie, white room, big locking chair, evil scientist gear: check _ … Bond wondered which part of this had a laser.

_ Hmm _ ? Ok, the weird circle of strange runes and stuff over to one side was novel…  _ was that blood? It looked like it had all been drawn in blood? _

“Delightful of you to join us!” Blofeld, or whatever name he wanted to use, was saying in that cheerful voice that set Bond’s nerves on edge. “I was just about to prove to my colleague that he is wrong, and you, James, get to be the test subject!”

“I do terribly on tests,” Bond kept his voice dry and a touch sarcastic.

A familiar voice came from the speaker, “If you actually have him, just shoot him!”

_ That… was C? Max Denbigh? _ Bond raised an eyebrow, “I knew Denbigh was a problem, i didn’t know you knew him… belong to the same club?”

Blofeld did something to the control panel in front of him and the large screen lit up- skype or something: that was Denbigh in his office.

“You complete idiot,” Denbigh groaned and brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, “WHY are you giving information to them?”

Bond nodded politely at Denbigh, “MP Denbigh, meet Doctor Madeleine Swann: Madeline, Max Denbigh- he’s been an annoyance at MI6: backing the Nine Eyes program… which i can now confirm is associated with SPECTRE.”

Max sat back in his chair with a tired look, “And delighted to see you again too, Bond. Doctor Swann, charming to meet you- i don’t suppose you’d care to switch sides?”

“I… didn't want to even be involved,” she said, keeping her voice as level as she could, “My father didn't want me involved, either.”

Blofeld naturally had to make it all about him and interrupted. “You kept insisting that there was value to be gained in these ridiculous tomes, Max: I thought I'd do a bit of scientific experimentation. Since James isn’t long for this world he’s going to settle that wager.”

Bond was dragged over to the circle and ordered to step in and close the cuff- chained to a ring on the floor- around his ankle: he looked at the guns trained on him and Madeline and complied- it beat lasers anyway.

“What are you doing, Franz?” Max demanded and then appeared to look down at the table in front of Blofeld, “That’s Swenk’s Concordance of Demonology? You FOUND it? What are you doing with it?!” he sounded quite frantic, actually.

Blofeld just smirked, “Yes, i found your precious missing ‘tome’, Max… now if it actually worked- which you insist this nonsense does- then James will be dragged off to hell by demons, right?”

“THAT DEPENDS ON THE RITUAL!” Max shrieked, and then appeared to pull himself together, “You have no idea what you’re doing, Franz… look, don’t damage the book… I’ll look through it and prove-”

“Oh, I already set up the circle, it was easy enough. Then it just needs a few drops of blood spilled inside the circle and a few words…”

“It’s not a bloody cookbook!”

“Well, if it works? I’ll admit you were right, and Bond will be dragged off to eternal torment so… win for you, win for me, right?” he laughed.

Max was snarling and Bond was looking at all the armed guards….

“So,” Bond spoke up, “This circle I’m in is supposed to summon demons?”

“Supposedly,” Franz sniffed.

“If he’s done it right!” Max groaned, “which i almost guarantee he hasn't.”

“Are they likely to eat any of your guards here?”

“Only you, James!” Franz said cheerfully.

“If you got the circle wrong,” Max growled, “BUT you still manage to summon anything? Then yes.. The demons will be able to attack any of you.”

Bond casually pointed out that it would be safer to dismiss the guards… Franz started sneering at him, Max helpfully- to Bond anyway- chimed in with detailed descriptions of what KINDS of problems could come up if the circle wasn't done correctly…

Franz started getting some severe arguments from the guards and eventually told them all to “Get out!”

Unfortunately he handcuffed Madeleine to a pipe against the wall first…

“Now,” Franz pasted the phoney smile back on his face, “You need to bleed…” he aimed the gun at Bond’s leg.

“No problem,” Bond carefully held up a small throwing knife- everything depended on getting Max and Franz arguing again so he could get out of the leg cuff now that the guards were gone… and to do THAT he needed to be more or less intact, thank you very much.

“Just a few drops?” he asked Max on the screen.

“It depends on which version of what spell he used, and i haven't even SEEN that book, just excerpts quoted in other books!” Max dragged a hand through his hair, “MOST of the rituals with a victim in the circle only call for them to be ‘bleeding’ or for ‘some of their blood’ the rest call for specifics like ‘three drops’ or something.”

Bond shrugged and rolled his sleeve back. He cut a shallow slice on his forearm and held it out as the blood slowly welled up and trickled over his arm. 

“Toss that knife over there!” Franz snapped and gestured a bit too happily with his finger still on the trigger.

Bond did and then made a show of frowning at his wristwatch, “it's in the way…” he started slipping the wristwatch off.  _ Q had said it had a very loud alarm, let's hope it was very loud indeed. _

“So now we’ll see nothing at all happen, and i’ll fire every one of those superstitious fool guards, and-”

“If NOTHING happens it will be because you cocked the ritual up!” Max snapped, “You don't understand-”

“I understand perfectly that you are a superstitious fool masquerading as a scientist!”

When they started yelling Bond gestured as best as he could to Madeleine to duck- as much as she could with her hands cuffed to the pipe.

He threw the watch as Max and Franz were screaming Latin- or something like Latin- at each other.

“Flamma!”

“Ignis! It should be Ignis not Flamma!”

Franz started screaming something that sounded like “Flamma, Flora, Fabula! Who CARES!”

...and then the watch exploded, along with the console Franz was standing in front of.

Bond was thrown back until the chain around his ankle yanked him to a stop, there was a ringing, howling noise in his ears, a sharp pain in his ankle and several other places and the room was variously on fire…

He tried to get to the lock picks to unlock his ankle…

And without his intending to , his hands reached down and the ankle cuff parted like tissue paper.

_ What? _

Bond stood up

_ He hadnt meant to stand up? _

He stretched and cracked his neck oddly and then settled his shoulders- he could almost FEEL his ankle settling back into place.

“Angle- ish?” he heard himself say.

The view screen was shattered, and Bond had no idea if Max could see any of what was going on… but part of the screen was showing a frustrated Max banging on his computer, so he supposed not. Madeleine was pulling herself slowly to her feet and looking around.

Bond felt himself starting to walk out of the circle, and it felt like… like a wall of…  _ like pushing through water? _

He threw his arms up and forced his way forward…

“Oh! Yeah! Hey it's a LOT easier if you do it!” he heard his own voice as he tumbled out of the circle as though the resistance just … stopped.

Then he stood up and walked over to Franz who was dragging himself out from under some fallen rubble.

“So… uh...YOU’RE a wizard? I don’t know, you don't really look the part?”

Bond cleared his throat and tried to speak for himself… “He… isn’t one? He’s just a vindictive lunatic who hates me… i think Max is trying to be a wizard and Franz was just trying to prove him wrong… ah… what happened?”

“Ooooh, yeah, that would explain a lot,” he felt himself nod as … whoever or whatever this was continued speaking through his voice.

Bond coughed again, “would it? Can you explain it to me?”

“Maybe… so uh… do you like… need this guy?”

“Franz? No.”

“Good, I’m starved.” his hand shot out and … something felt really strange as his hand touched Franz… something warm, and a bit slimy… and Franz gurgled and died with Bond’s hand splayed on his chest.

Bond felt… rested? Sated?

“You’re a demon.” Bond finally said, trying to make himself believe this.

“Well, ah… no? I mean, kind of?”

“How is anyone ‘kind of’ a demon?”

“Well, technically I’m a God, or … well, a minor one… but the new religions never do like us older ones hanging around.” he shrugged, “so i was a demon for a while?” he stood up and said proudly, “I mean, i got written up in a few books! I guess that's how you got me…”

“James,” Madeleine managed to not sound hysterical, “What’s going on?”

He turned and looked at Madeleine… and she looked so strange suddenly.

“That's Doctor Madeleine Swann… ah...a friend?”

“Is that a woman?”

“James?” Madeleine's eyes were huge, “what… oh… oh no… you … you can't be serious?”

“I’m afraid Franz’s attempt to prove Max wrong failed,” Bond said and then felt the control of his voice fall away.

“Hi! So… he’s James and I’m not. You’re a woman? Do women wear stuff like this now? I never did understand human clothes… so… fussy about it all.”

Bond managed to wrest control of his voice back, “Please don’t hurt her.”

“Oh? OH! You like this one?”

“Yes, I like this one… uh… there’s a whole lot of guards outside…” Bond waved at the door, “with guns.”

“Guns?”

Bond tried to picture firearms in his mind and … it felt eerily as though someone was… was pawing grubbily through his memories…

“OoooooooOOOooooh!!!!! Those look GREAT! Can I have one of those?”

“If you can get one from the guards? They confiscated mine, of course…” he sagged slightly, “Not only will i have to explain that i lost yet another item of custom equipment, but i’m going to have to explain that I’m possessed? They’ll lock me up as a lunatic.”

The demon chortled, and it was an oddly wet sound- normally if his lungs made that noise he would be very very ill- “I think i’m going to like this century!” he looked dubious at Madeleine and then brought up Bond’s hand and… did something, and the chain fell apart: she was still wearing the handcuffs, but at least she wasn't restrained to a pipe anymore.

“Oh, doing stuff like that makes me hungry… just so you know.”

Madeleine squeaked and Bond reminded him of the guards.

Before they left the room Bond managed to go back and pick up the book- slightly singed but intact- and wrap it in what was left of Franz’s lab coat.

Madeleine stared at him, “what do you want THAT for?”

“From what I'm getting… HE doesn't know what exactly happened with the ritual: This book is one of the only clues as to what Franz did!”

“OH! Good idea!” the demon agreed, nodding Bond’s head hard enough to hurt. “Because normally you know, I show up on the OUTSIDE of the victim, not the inside… I really shouldn't be possessing you.” he paused, “And usually when you possess someone they can’t talk or… do anything? So this is really weird.”

Madeleine was staring at him with a fascinated and horrified look, “Good God… you’re… actually possessed… shouldn't we… I don't know, find a church?”

The demon just snickered. 

Bond shook his head, “The mission comes first, always: we have to get back to England and warn M about Denbigh.”

It was hard to say how much of what went through the guards was Bond- healed and energized- and how much was the demon, but they made short work of them.

Madeleine stayed as far away from him as you could in a car, and Bond did his best to alert MI6 that he was coming in with critical intelligence…

There wasn't a code for “and a demon”.

**Author's Note:**

> The actual image for the Tumblr post is the first chapter of this story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499080
> 
> Text of Tumblr image
> 
> Wattpadfic
> 
> It's so weird how your gender supposedly dictates which shapes and textures of fuckening cloth you are permitted to drape over your flesh prison.
> 
> \---
> 
> Ghostdorito
> 
> I like to imagine that a demon who is trapped in their human vessel is saying this.
> 
> \---
> 
> Twofishies
> 
> Demon: And TBH WTF is up with hair like ??? Some genders have to have longer strands of dead proteins emitting from their scalps, but other genders have to keep their protein strands short??? weird shit.
> 
> posessed person: Yes the gender binary is stupid and arbitrary can we be quiet now?
> 
> Demon: also this whole make up thing is suspect as hell. like why cant all humans put pigment all over their oral openings, why would that be an issue?
> 
> possessed person: Craig, please... I'm trying to sleep.
> 
> \---
> 
> The Squirrelisonfire
> 
> The demon's name is Craig


End file.
